Carnal Pleasures
by FallenxAngel413
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is his disobedient slave for the night. AU. Rated M for a reason.


Carnal Pleasures

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is his disobedient slave for the night. AU

A/N: Warning: limey lemon ahead, much more heavy than my other lemons by far. On one hand I feel very perverted, on the other, I'm half-proud of myself for the details I put in it.

Oh, and Inuyasha is _human_ in this one-shot.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome Higurashi slowly walked in the room, berating herself mentally as her eyes laid on the queen-sized bed, perfectly neat with black, silky-looking blankets. Her gaze went down to the pure white carpet and trailed up to the desk where he was currently sitting at.

"The door is locked."

Her heart pounded at the masculine voice just as soon as the door clicked closed. Licking her dry lips, she walked closer in order to see him better in the dark room. She shouldn't be here, that's what rolled through her mind with each step.

"Stop right there," the man at the desk ordered, his eyes seemed to glow in the dim light provided. She could see the outline of his form relaxing comfortably in his chair. The air around him screamed self-confidence and arrogance. "Don't move until I give you permission, understand?"

Kagome's hands smoothed themselves on her skirt. She shouldn't be here, but she wanted to. "Yes, sir," she mumbled.

"Sir?" He paused for a moment and she could feel his eyes on her body, "You know why you're here, don't you?"

She fought a smile curling the corners of her mouth, "Of course."

"Turn in a circle, slowly."

She blinked at the command. Her heels were already aching from the long day at work and she was ready to kick the damn high-heels off. She complied after a few seconds hesitation. She looked at a book shelf that hardly contained any books, bare walls, the only lamp on that was creating the dim light-

"Raise your arms and put your hands behind your neck." She knew he was observing her every movement when she couldn't see him. Having her back turned towards him was making her nervous. She locked her cold hands together at her nape, eying the door and wondering if she could back out now.

"You don't go here much, do ya?" he asked.

"No, actually," she admitted.

"Wonderful, fresh meat," he muttered. "Take off your blouse."

Kagome felt her face heat up. She was seriously considering running to the door and never come back. Didn't she have work to do at home?

"Did I tell you to stop turning?"

She sighed silently to calm her nerves and her hands went to the buttons as she slowly pivoted on her feet. The buttons were undone when she faced him again and she slid the fabric off, landing in a heap on the floor. Her eyes never left him as she waited for his next words.

"I've seen worse."

Kagome blanched at the indifferent comment and flushed. "You-you j-"

"Don't speak unless spoken to," he replied as he regarded her lazily. He dropped a magazine on his desk.

Kagome pursed her lips and glared. Her boss gave her enough to deal with, she didn't need any more from someone she didn't know.

"Now for the bra..." he started.

_Pompous. Ass._ She thought as she crossed her arms. "Screw you."

"That's what _you_ came for, darling," he smirked. "When you walked in here, you've made your decision," he stated, "You don't leave until I say otherwise." He sat up straight, "Take it off or else," he said in a voice that said he didn't mind what she chose.

Her face couldn't get any hotter as she reached behind her and unclasped her white bra. It joined with her shirt as she continued to glare at him.

"No, give it to me."

Kagome picked up her bra and walked over to him, fully aware that she only wore a skirt and her high-heels now. A warm heat started below her belly when she caught his eyes glancing down at her breasts for a moment before scanning down the rest of her.

Instead of grabbing her bra, he took her wrist and tugged her closer to him. She almost stumbled onto his lap and quickly righted herself before looking up at the man's face and quickly found out one of the reasons he had confidence.

This close to him, she could make out every detail and definitely liked what she saw. Dark gray eyes stared back at her while a cocky smirk pulled at his lips. She trailed her eyes down his inky-black hair to his _fine_ shirtless body and felt a sweet ache begin to form between her thighs as she followed the muscles down to the bulge hidden behind his comfortable-looking jeans.

A calloused hand grasped her breast and she gasped and arched into him as he pinched the sensitive nipple between his fingers. As she trembled with pain and desire, his other hand had let go of her wrist to push stray tresses out of her face before grasping a handful. "Got anything else you wanna say, wench?" he purred, "No? Good." He released her and stood up, quickly forcing her to bend over the desk.

Kagome stopped a moan from escaping when she felt a hand run up her thigh. "What-"

"You have a lot to learn and I will be the one to teach you," he growled in her ear as she felt the zipper to her skirt going down. The garment pooled at her ankles, limiting her leg movement when she wanted to shove her foot where it would hurt the most. He grabbed her wrists and held them tightly behind her with one hand.

She felt something tie her hands together. _He's binding me?_ She thought incredulously.

"It's time to think of me as your master," he said as she experimentally tried to tug her arms, "I think it's time to punish you for your little attitude."

Punish? "No!" she gasped and tried to wriggle free of his hold.

His fingers hooked the sides of her panties and pulled them down to her knees, further limiting her movement. His rough hand smoothed itself along her left flank before a slap rang out in the room.

She shrieked and was so sure he left a red hand print on her ass. She received another slap that caused a long, keening whimper to come from her throat. Her shoulders were burning from being in the same position. Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the next.

"Women like you are too sensitive," he commented as he caressed her abused cheek. "The slightest touch," his hand went between her legs and she shivered when he brushed his fingertips against her entrance, "Stimulates."

She couldn't stop the moan as he rubbed her slowly. "Ah!"

"You're already so wet, little slut," he observed as she struggled with the need to roll her hips against his hand.

"No I'm-" she groaned when he teased her clit and yelped when he pinched her inner thigh lightly. She felt his hair brush against her thighs and felt him removing her skirt and panties, along with the high-heels that had put instant relief when her soles touched the carpet. However, when he stood back up, he had decided to tongue her flesh that made her see stars and nearly cry when he pulled away.

He untied her wrists last and she turned, leaning against the desk for support. His thumb brushed over one of her tight nipples, rolling it between his fingers. "What am I?" he demanded.

Kagome gasped at the feeling as she looked into his heated gaze. At least she knew she wasn't the only one trying to control herself. A flick to her swollen clit made her head fall back with pleasure. She quickly recalled it, "Master," she sighed.

"Say it again," he growled as a finger slipped inside her.

"Master!"

He smirked, "Much better." His silvery eyes drifted down from her face as she started losing her control; her hips bucked against his hand wildly.

Her control was snapping thread by thread as he continued his torturous ministrations. When she was right on the edge, he stopped and pulled his hand away and she cried her disappointment.

He cupped both of her breasts in his hands, squeezing lightly. "Do you like having me touch you?" he asked.

Kagome opened her eyes and slightly narrowed them. "Do I have permission to speak, Master?" she replied dryly.

He smiled- actually smiled! "To answer my question; yes, you do."

She gave him a coy smile despite her frustration, and said in the same tone: "Then, yes, I do." In the same breath, she added, "You're also a bastard!"

He released her and settled his hands on either side of her on the desk. "Oh, really?" he rolled his eyes upward.

"I can't believe you take so much pleasure out of my frustration!" Her sensitive skin was screaming to be touched, caressed, kissed, anything! "Please..." She averted her gaze from his and noticed that he was also turned on.

He jerked her chin back up to look at him. "Please what?"

"You _know_ what," she whispered, "I surrender. You've played your game of dominance and won."

He smirked, "I always win, remember that." He carried her to his bed and placed her on her hands and knees. "Say what you want," he said in a playful tone.

"Oh, for God's sake," Kagome glared over her shoulder as he smoothed his hands on her curves, "You, dammit!"

"What about me?"

She heard him removing his pants and nearly moaned at the sight of his cock. "Fuck me!"

"No doubts?"

"Now!" She wiggled her hips to show her need and saw him lick his lips.

"What happened to 'please'?" he smirked as he came behind her.

Kagome released a breath, "_Please_, fuck me, _Master._"

"Good bitch," with that, he slammed into her, making her already-weak arms collapse as her long-overdue orgasm wracked through her. She screamed her pleasure as he continued to plunge into her. His powerful thrusts easily built up another as he clutched her hips and fucked her like an animal.

She clutched the silky blankets in her fists as she tried matching his pace and fell over the edge again when his hot essence flowed into her. Her vision faded to black.

* * *

Kagome buttoned her blouse as the morning light started shining through the blinds. "Best fuck I ever had," she grinned over her shoulder as he stabbed his legs in his pants.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." He sat on the corner of the bed and smirked as she gushed on.

"I figured I would know what was coming from the last time I met up with you, but... wow, Inuyasha!" she giggled, now fully dressed.

"Tell me something," his voice was serious as he looked up at her, "Why do you do this?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" she asked as she turned towards him. "My boss, Sesshomaru, keeps me busy, my co-worker wants to hit on me, I have to make over a thousand decisions for nearly everyone in the damn building, I meet up with business men that scare the crap out of me, and I have to do it all while not breaking a sweat or showing how uncomfortable I am."

"I'm your dose of stress-reliever?"

"Exactly," Kagome nodded.

"Wait," his brows raised, "Sesshomaru? As in Sesshomaru Takahashi?"

"Yeah, why?"

"N-...No reason," he grinned and pulled her down to sit next to him. "Say, Kagome?"

"Yes?" She looked up at him.

"Instead of meeting here every other week for a hot fuck, I was thinking, um..." his cheeks reddened as he tried to figure out how to word his next question, "Can you go on a date with me?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at his hopeful eyes. She smiled gently, "Of course, Inuyasha." Leaning up, she kissed his lips chastely. When she pulled back, her smile turned into a full-fledged grin and tackled him to the bed. She kissed his clavicle and nuzzled her cheek against his chest.

"You're gonna be late for work," he murmured as he stroked the small of her back.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No."

"Then I'll stay."

* * *

A/N: Again, my little perverted side came over me. You may guess what you want as to how Inuyasha and Kagome know each other. I was originally going to make him into a man-whore and make Kagome pay him, lol.

This was also going to be a lot longer but my computer accidentally unplugged and I had to write it over starting from the fifth paragraph -_-'

Now click that review button below and tell me what you think.


End file.
